Beautiful Monster
by We Will Be Victorious
Summary: What is it like to be thrown in to a room by yourself, for years on end? It would be like being thrown in to solitary confinement. For Seraphs case, she hasn't done anything to deserve it. But then life changes over night.. and then you lose you're mind.
1. Blood

-)(-)(-

My father yelled something that was indistinct to me and then kicked me in my stomach. I couldn`t hear what he had said because I was dizzy from that hit he gave me right to the forehead a second ago. I was down on all four and mumbling things that. I didn`t understand that were coming out of my mouth. He kicked me again and I fell over on my side. He then kneeled down and started punching me again. I closed my eyes and pretended to be unconscious on the floor. When he was bored, I heard him get up and leave. He slammed the door behind him hard enough that the walls and floor shook.

Escape plan number two had failed. I thought bitterly.

I gather up my strength and I sat up and crawled to my bathroom.

When I was inside my bathroom I tried getting up. But it hurt too much and wave of nausea hit me. I crawled fast to the toilet and lifted the lid and put my face in to the bowl and threw up. I was throwing up so much I couldn`t breathe. I had emptied my stomach by the time I was done. I sat up against the wall and gasped for air. I grabbed the towel railing above me and I stood up. I held the railing tight enough so that I wouldn`t fall over. I then went to my bathtub leaning against the wall for support and I turned on the shower full blast. I didn`t care if it was hot or cold. I threw my leg over the tub and when I was standing in it. I sat down and laid in my tub.

When I was in my bathtub the shower was comforting in a way. I simply lay there weakly and just let it wash away the blood and I felt cozy enough to sleep. I closed my eyes and muttered a lullaby that mother use to sing to me. It always reassured me that I was going to be okay somehow. Even though my life was complete shit and anything was okay but my life.

But my life hadn`t always been like this.

In fact my life had been once joyous and I use to be very happy with life at one point.

I had been born in a small town called, Carolina Heights.

My mother had been a single parent. She had taken all kinds of jobs and we were always on the run from something or _someone_. Now that I think about it maybe it was father we were running from. If it was I was happy that she kept me away from him long enough for me to be happy then. I never really paid attention to why we ran and just went on with life wherever we went.

I've lived most of my life in the `muggle` world. I did kindergarten and school. I thought I was a muggle and my life didn`t circle around magic then. (Not that it does now anyway) I didn`t even know back then that it existed. Back then it was all just fairytales and fork tales. But other than that I had always had tons of friends and I was happy. I always thought my life would always be like this and nothing would change. That was until I had turned nine. That was when my life had become a living hell.

People had stormed in to our home wearing black cloaks and masks. They took my mother and they had taken me too. They took me to a man that claimed to be my father and after that night I never saw my mother again. My life hasn`t been the same since and I knew it never would be.

Seven years later this was how my life was like now.

I was sixteen years old and I had an abusive father. He had literally locked me away from society in his mansion. But he had hired teachers and whatever to keep me busy. It wasn`t enough to replace my mother or make me forget the life I had before. In fact I was following my mother`s footsteps and planning on running. When I was fifteen years old, I had managed to successfully escape from my father. I had left to the muggle world and did what mother had done before me. I took after her and had run from one place to another. I was only fifteen and I was runaway. Now when your that age and trying to get by. You`d think that I would sink to prostitution. Miraculously I didn`t have too. I had managed to get by, by just stealing and making a few friends in the business.

I had managed to do this till I was sixteen and I thought my father had given up on me.

I stupidly thought that I was free from my father forever. I really thought that I would never come back here again. I was naive enough to actually think this. Can you believe that? I was shocked they even managed to find me.

I had been caught when I was at a bus station. I was going to Chicago and I had my ticket ready and I was about to board my bus. When I had been grabbed and gagged and then like that I was back like a snap of a finger.

Needless to say when I thought my father's beatings were bad enough. You wouldn`t believe the beating I had when I was alone with him that particular night. I had been bed ridden for a month straight. It was enough to not make me do anything for months till today.

I wanted to get away from this man that I had to call a father. This man that I didn`t want to call father or dad. A father that shouldn't be called a father or a man for everything he's done to me.

I`ve always wondered why he hated me so much but I`ve never asked. But that didn't mean that I didn't hate him the same amount that he hated me.

When I was awake I wasn`t in my bathtub anymore. Instead I was on my bed with a blanket wrapped around me and a man dressed head to toe in black was standing above me. I stared at him freaked out.

This wasn't what I was expecting. I had expected to still be in the tub with the shower still on. He made me feel nervous with the way he was studying me. I felt like a bug under a microscope. That needed to be studied. I fidgeted under the blanket with my hands. I was shocked to discover I was no longer in any pain what so ever.

"Don't be frightened by me." The man said with a solemn expression. Even though he said this I was still kind of freaked out by him. I mean who wants to wake up to someone you don't know that's been staring at you? "I want to know. Who had beaten you?" he asked.

"It's pretty obvious who did." I said I didn't bother to hide my anger.

"You're father?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." I said. He didn't say anything anymore and he turned and walked to my door. When he was in front of my door he turned and looked at me.

"Tomorrow morning. I'll be back for you. Have your bags ready by then." He said and then he was gone.

If he took me anywhere but here I was so going with him.

_::_

First chapter complete and I`m already writing the second chapter to this..


	2. My Insanity, My Freedom

**Beautiful Monster**

**Please Read:** I am writing this for me.. I've always wanted to write an angst story about Draco and an OC. This story is Graphic... so if your under seventeen... then read at your own will.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

I took about five or four centimeters of my hair, not really caring how much I grabbed.

snip, snip, snip

As soon as I was cutting, I didn't care. I felt satisfied with what I was doing and I always went with how I felt in the moment. I grabbed the fallen hair and started sprinkling it everywhere. It felt good. I almost wanted to laugh. I guess your probably thinking I'm insane for doing what I'm doing. Cut a few inches of my hair and sprinkle it everywhere like its fucking confetti. If you've been through what I've been through... I guess you do start to lose your mind.

I heard a cough and turned around. There he was... the man with dark hair and clothes. The man had healed me last night and told me he'd come for me. I didn't believe him... but now I did because he was here. But I also felt a little hesitant. I wondered if my father waited behind those doors to beat the shit out of me and put it in my face for believing this man.

I grabbed my bag and hopped off my bed. I had been sprinkling small itty bitty pieces of my hair everywhere. My father, the sick fuck, would find them and know. That it's the last remaining thing he has left of me but that's if he is waiting outside.

The man didn't even ask me why I did it. He just stayed silent and walked back out of my room.

"Hurry up." He said, finally.

I walk and stop at the door. I peer outside and look left and right. I even glance up at the ceiling, paranoid? Yes. I grip my bag carefully and turn to catch up with the man.

"Hurry up. You're too slow." He called to me.

I scowled at his back. Did he have any idea how long I had been in _that room? Too fucking long is all I have to say to and too long to be even trying to stay in shape... _when your someones personal punching bag. I thought bitterly.

_"_I distracted your father... he'll notice soon that your-" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

I could hear the crash and banging coming down the hall from my room. I instantly _knew_ that my father _knew _I was escaping. Before I knew it I was running like hell. The man had a hard time keeping up with me as I booked it down the hall. Oh... the irony... I though with a smirk.

"Library!" He told me and I made a turn for it. I almost didn't remember where it was and I've spent a good amount of years in this fucking house.

As soon as we were inside. The man slammed and locked the doors. He went to the fireplace and grabbed my arm. He shoved something in my hand.

"Willow House... Go to the Willow House." He told me

"What about you, where are you going to-"

I jumped and turned as the door started banging on the outside of the library.

"_Seraph_!" My father yelled from outside.

"GO!" The man yelled and shoved me to the fireplace.

I hardly remember how to teleport from a fireplace.

"Willow house." I said and threw the dust or whatever in to the fireplace. I looked back just in time to see my father coming bursting in to the library... his wand pointing.. that's the last I seen before I was engulf in flames.

I flew out of another fireplace and rolled on carpet floors. I had rolled across someones living room floor. I slowly stood and dusted myself off. I turned and looked at the fireplace. I wondered if the man was okay. I didn't even know his name.

I picked up my bag and walked from the living room to the kitchen. A paper sat on the counter of the kitchen and I went to it. I read it.

'_Dear Seraph,_

_I know you are confused about your whereabouts_

_But please don't be afraid, because you are safe now.  
_

_Your father will not be able to touch you now and he_

_does not know your location and I am pleased to tell you_

_now that he never will know your whereabouts.  
_

_I am sorry that I was not able to be here to greet you_

_Please make yourself at home, because this is your **new** home._

_You are welcome to anything in the house, any room in the house _

_is of your choosing. There are house elves that will tend to cleaning_

_and such.  
_

_I beg of you to remain only in this house. You cannot be protected_

_if you leave 'Willow' house. _

_I inform you that I will not have the privilege of meeting you _

_due to my work and thus we will not meet till later in the year._

_Willow house is your home, do whatever is to your choosing._

_I must inform you too that there will be other visitors in your home_

_soon that will explain your situation if I cannot give you all the details_

_in this letter._

_Welcome to Willow house, Seraph._

_~Markus_

I stare at the letter in shock.

I feel something... something that I hadn't felt in a long while. Something that stayed in my chest hidden and dusty behind a pillar of building insanity. Happiness soars through my chest and I stuff the letter to my chest and cry out in happiness. I am truly_ free._

* * *

_**Beautiful Monster:**_

This is the second story I made that has the shortest first chapter... depressing. :( but at least its here...


	3. I Should Win An Award Tonight

**Beautiful Monster**

**I **am insane: Growing up my room was like a padded white room and I only had my memories. I like to sleep on cold surfaces and my hair doesn't agree with me. My name is Seraph and I put the W in weird.

* * *

You lock me up in a padded room  
Chain me to the floor  
Well, I'm headed for lobotomy  
And I'm beggin' them for more

* * *

I was awake, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I was laying in a very odd position, my body laying on a very smooth surface and my back was killing me. I extended and flex my fingers on either side of myself, they were numb and cold. Groggy and sore, I decided to open my eyes and instantly closed them again.

As I was blinded by the brightness of the room I was in. Slowly adjusting my position and sitting up. I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the brightness of the light. I was in the bathroom and laying in the tub.

I let out a sigh.

The bathroom tub was a place, I often found myself in. I don't know why, I like sleeping in a tub. It was kind of a habit, since I was a kid. I remember taking pillows and blankets, and sleeping in a bathroom tub. It had continued and remained that way since now, and it will continue to remain that way. But some days and some weeks, I prefer a bed.

The past two weeks in the 'Willow' house were pretty amazing. I had explored the house thoroughly and had discovered, so many things. There was a Library three times the size of my old room in the house.

Who ever this Markus guy was, really loved to read. I also pretty much bossed the house elves around and I often freaked them out with my unusual behavior. I walked around at times in short shorts and a Bra. I remember the first day, I walked around in only that 'outfit'. Some of them looked at the floor and not dared look at me.

Some were shocked and gawked like I was insane. But I didn't really care. The Markus guy, said 'I could do what was of my choosing'. So I was doing what I wanted and I has half tempted to walk around with nothing on but that would give some poor elves, a heart attack. And we didn't want that, did we?

I also discovered, Fire Whiskey, I had found a liquor cabinet in the library. My discovery had lead me to do this often, for the past couple of days. Get drunk and then find myself passed out either on a floor or in the tub. It was kind of fun and yet I found it depressing. I often found myself drinking just to see, where else

I will find myself passed out. But the hangover's weren't really worth much anymore. Getting drunk by myself was starting to wear on me and make me feel more alone.

I was starting to not like it anymore.

I needed something-anything to make things more exciting here.

Getting out of the tub and rubbing my eyes once more. I decided to brush my teeth and brush my choppy styled hair. I was my own hairdresser and I deserve an award for one of the most 'chopped up and mangled hair style of the year' award. I rocked my own weird and mangled style of hair and prefer to wear less and almost nothing. I also slept in a fucking tub. I am in all honesty one of a weirder kind.

I decided it was time to eat and head for the kitchen.

When I was down the stairs and in the kitchen. I thought I heard something, like a thump on the floor. I simply ignored it and continued to my destination. I needed food in my stomach and then I would be able to comprehend the sounds around me. When I use to stay in my room at my fathers, I was near insane, no I think I still am insane but not nearly as much.

I grabbed a orange and peeled it. The kitchen had an island and I sat in a chair with my legs folded under me and stretched my body over the island table. I was in my bra and denim short shorts. The marble of the island was cold and made my stomach tingle.

I was nearly done the orange and ready to grab some milk after it. But milk became the last thing in my mind when I realized, I wasn't alone.

"Merlin." a voice whispered.

I snapped my neck up and there to my horror were three guys. A tall blonde gaping and two similar boys stood with wide shocked eyes. I dropped my half eaten orange and panicked.

I jumped up and the instant I did my head hit the hanging ceiling light above my head. The blow was enough to make me lose my balance and scream. I then fell right off the fucking island and landed right on my back. This probably looked funny to anyone passing by but when its you, it sucks. I coughed and quickly stood.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed, angry.

I glared up at the boys in front of me.

"You have ten minutes to tell me why the fuck you are in my house." I said.

* * *

**Please Read:**

Next Chapter will be out shortly!


End file.
